1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuser unit and an image forming apparatus equipped with the same. More specifically, the fuser unit includes a cleaning part of a web cleaning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mechanism for reducing a toner remaining on a surface of a fuser roller in an image forming apparatus, a web cleaning system is known. Further, a fuser cleaning device has been proposed, for optimizing a moving amount of a cleaning member according to a contamination degree of the surface of the fuser roller by changing a moving amount of a cleaning member (cleaning web) according to a print ratio (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2001-5327).